WolfQuest
by Snubblesfan101
Summary: It's about a wolf family. Hisser and Belle needs to protect their pups, but coyotes and bears keep coming to their den and they both have to fight them. Anyways... Is Hisser and Belle a weird name for two wolves.


Chapter 1: The Quest for a Mate

In the middle of Alaska, their was a beautiful black wolf named Belle. She had blue eyes and sharp teeth for tearing. She was all alone hunting for food. _I'm alone and depressed. I really want a home, a mate and a family of my home. But no one likes me, because I kill many, many elk. They call me hoggish and a pig. I need to eat to thought in her head _and continually walked and a tear rolled howled at the sunlight and put her head down. "Im going to find a mate. Yeah! He'll be better than Antonio." She said. Belle sniffed the ground scent a smell. It was the smell of a coyote. "I need to eat before joining a territory." She said. Belle got down and walked slowly. She stalked and the coyote sense fear. He sniffed the air and listened for danger. He looked left and right. On his left was to escape. On his right. He had to run for his life. He ran really fast and Belle chased after him. He looked at back and gasped. Then, he stopped and started talking quickly. "Wait! Wait! Why do you have to after me?! But not the other coyotes! It's no fair!" He shouted. Belle stared at him and pounced on him. She bit his neck and was hitting his head to the ground and recently gave him Brain Damage and died. She smiled and licked her mouth. A group of wolves past her and was recently laughing at her. "Belle is a hoggy wolf! She is a hoggy wolf!'' One said. Belle growled angrily and waited till they pasted. Then, started eating the coyote. After she was done, Belle sniffed the ground and sniffed a male wolf. She smiled and started following the trail. Their was a dark wolf standing up a mountain and he howled. Belle started running after the wolf. She was at the top of the mountain and the dark wolf saw her and growled. "Who are you staring at?" He asked unkindly. Belle gave him an angry look and showed a fearful face. "Im Belle. Im searching for a mate." She growled. The Dark Wolf angrily growled and bit her. "Get out of here! I want to be boss!" He yelled. Then, Belle bit him too and yelled, "Back off, I'm boss!"

"Back off! I'm boss!

"I want to be boss!"

"Tell me why?"

Belle glared at him with frustrated and sighed. "I don't know! I can take a hint!" She yelled. The wolf glared at her and watched her run away. She was walking sadly and layed down on the top of a rock. She had tears that we're blue as crystals. _I'll never find a mate and have a family of my own. I don't want to be alone. I want be happy and raise pups. That's my dream. But it'll never come true._Suddenly, squirrels, raccoons, coyotes, rabbits, deer, elk, bears, birds and insects watched her suffering. "I want a family. That's my dream! It'll never come true. Never!" She shouted. The animals suddenly cried too. A squirrel walked tores her and said, "Don't worry my dear. It'll come true. All you have to do is keep searching." Belle looked at her and smiled. "Thanks mama squirrel. You're the one I trust." She said. She happily ran and searched for a male. She searched and searched and saw a beautiful white wolf. He was a male! He had yellow eyes and sharp teeth like Belle's. She walked tores him slowly. She smiled and said, "Hello there. Who are you?" The white wolf turned around and smiled back. "Hi. My name is Hisser." He said. Belle got excited and smiled wide. "My name is Belle. I like you." She said. Hisser's eyes got wide and smiled wide too. "I like you too! Lets play!" He shouted. Belle grinned and was shy to asked him a question, but she said it anyway. "So, um. I was wondering. If-." She was interrupted by Hisser and asked, "We both be mates and started a family of our own." Belle nodded quickly and Hisser thought about it and nodded. Belle smiled wide and they hugged each other. "Come Belle! We should go find a den at Slough Creek." Hisser said happily. "Okay! Lets go! Hisser…" Belle said. The two wolfs ran to Slough Creek and they'll love each other till they die…

Ending… Hope you like it! Im a huge fan of Wolf Quest!


End file.
